Conventional networked communication of data frames in a Media Access Control (MAC) layer typically includes either unicast or multicast communications. Each form of data frame communication has known drawbacks. Because of these drawbacks, an alternative form of communication is required that accommodates generation and routing of data frames for services consuming large amounts of bandwidth such as television (TV) streaming services.